


Bakery Boy

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Working in a coffee shop located within a grocery store, Jemma was lucky enough to work with people that didn’t just do the same thing she did. One such person was the cute boy who worked in the bakery, Leo Fitz.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	Bakery Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traviosita9124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/gifts).



> For the lovely @mrsleopoldfitz who requested a Coffeeshop/Bakery AU!

For the third time that day Jemma had splashed herself in the face with sink water.

“Lovely,” she mumbled, wiping the water from her face while her coworker, Daisy, giggled uncontrollably. She was even bent over, she was laughing so hard.

“Don’t you have a latte to make?” Jemma retorted, still blinking away a few droplets of water.

Her friend rolled her eyes and turned back to the espresso machine, grinning at the man who was waiting for his coffee. “You know I’m making your drink, right Robbi?”

The man grinned. “Oh, I believe you.” 

The two shared a look that had Jemma rolling her own eyes as she finished washing the blender who had so graciously splashed her in the face.

“One triple-shot latte for Mr. Robbie Reyes. Have a wonderful day!” 

Knowing the routine, Jemma didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that her friend and coworker was watching the rather handsome customer go. 

“Ugh, he is so cute!” Daisy’s exclamation was enough for Jemma to know he had rounded out of the store. 

Jemma shot a smile as she placed the blender back in its spot by the sink. “Yes he is rather handsome. Not my type though.”

“What is your type? Bakery boy?”

Jemma’s face flushed red at the mention of Fitz. “Wha--pfft--no. I mean he is handsome and sweet and charming. But--”

“But, you just proved my point and you can’t change my mind.” Daisy looked somewhere over Jemma’s head. “Speak of the devil.”

Sure enough, there he was. Fitz. 

Working in a coffee shop located within a grocery store, Jemma was lucky enough to work with people that didn’t just do the same thing she did. It also meant that they got a free banana every morning, delivered by their upbeat produce manager, Trip. It was fun to have regulars that they worked with, being able to tease them when they ordered or have long conversations when it wasn’t too busy. Fitz was one not just one of Jemma’s favorite coworkers but he was pretty popular amongst the entire coffee stand staff. Every morning he came in and got a hot cup of tea, paid, and then presented them with samples from whatever the bakery was making that day or whatever they couldn’t sell the day previously. 

“Mornin’ Fitz,” Daisy chirped, doing the electric slide to get to the register. Jemma had Fitz’s tea down to a science, knowing just the amount of sugar to add, and so Daisy or Elena always handled his payment when Jemma was working. 

“Good morning,” he greeted, his eyes still a bit sleepy but his voice pretty awake, “How are you two doing?”

“Jemma sprayed herself with sink water again.”

A bright laugh escaped his mouth and Jemma picked up an escaped coffee bean and chucked it at her friend and another over the glass barrier at Fitz.

“I am not the only one to have sprayed themselves with sink water while washing a blender. Elena does it at least once a day, if not more so.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows teasingly. “That’s because she’s moving so fast the water can’t keep up.”

They all couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was true that Elena was known for the speed in which she made drinks, but it sometimes resulted in the need for a speedy cleanup as well. 

“So,” Fitz smiled, handing Daisy his five dollar bill, “guess what’s leftover today?”

“What?”

“Macrons.”

Both their mouths dropped open, each one stopping what they were doing to look more fully at Fitz. “What!”

Daisy was almost jumping over the counter. “There’s never any left!”

“They ‘expired’ by the time we could sell them. First time ever.”

It had become a longstanding joke that they would never get macrons, both baristas teasing Fitz when he came over by asking him if he brought them any. Now he had. 

Jemma came to stand behind the counter next to Daisy, handing Fitz his cup of tea with a sleeve. With his cuppa in hand, he shot them both a smile. 

“Stay right here,” he said and he rushed off across the produce section to his spot at the bakery. He was back in a flash with a little white box and Daisy actually squealed when he opened it.

“It’s the coffee flavor one! I’ve been eyeing this kind for months!”

Fitz snorted and handed the box over the counter, his eyes drifting to Jemma. 

“There’s also a vanilla bean one in there for you, Jems. I snagged it before Hutner could lay claim.”

As it often did when Fitz talked to her, her heart sped up a few paces. “Thank you, Fitz.”

“Always.”

* * *

Jemma and Daisy were closing and it was then that an entire family of five decided to order hot chocolates. 

“They do know Swiss Miss exists right?” Daisy sighed once the last person had exited the swinging automatic doors.

Pausing while cleaning the oven, Jemma dropped her shoulders. “We both know that it’s not the same as one made fresh. But they could have come a little earlier and not ten minutes before we shut down.”

“Seriously!”

As her eyes wandered back to her task, Jemma caught sight of the bakery lights turning off. They always closed an hour before the coffee stand, meaning she got to say goodbye to Fitz before he left.

“Bakery lights are out,” Daisy singsonged. “Now’s your chance.”

Jemma’s head snapped to her coworker. “Chance for what?”

“Jemma, you’ve had a crush on Bakery Boy since the first day you started and had a conversation with him about tea. You two are made for each other! Just ask him out for hells bells. Oh my god, here he comes. Give me the oven gloves!” Daisy stripped Jemma of the giant black gloves, spun her promptly around, and shoved her forward and out the little swinging gate. 

Her heart hammering against her rib cage and not exactly sure what was going on, Jemma’s feet carried her forward towards Fitz. 

“Oh hey, Jems. I was just coming over to say goodnight.” 

Looking at his handsome face with his light stubble, Jemma got distracted. He had powdered sugar on his nose.

“You have powdered sugar on your nose.”

God, she could have kicked herself. 

The left corner of Fitz’s lips ticked slightly up and he rubbed at the wrong side of his nose. “Did I get it.”

Jemma shook her head and lifted her fingers to the lightly freckled bridge of his nose, swiping away the sugar from his skin. She didn’t mean for her hand to linger, but once she noticed that it was she dropped it to her side. 

“There.”

“Thanks,” he said, his face blushing in the fluorescent store lighting. “Goodnight, Jemma.”

He made to move past her but she caught him by the wrist.

“Would you like to go out with me!” He blinked at her, his mouth slightly open and his wrist still in her hand. Then his face split and it was like the clouds had parted for sunshine.

“Yes. I would love to.”

“Good. I mean--that’s great. I can’t wait.”

He grinned again and then looked down at where her fingers were wrapped just below the cuff of his shirt sleeve. 

“Oh sorry,” she blushed, but his face was still pulled into a bright and genuine smile. “Goodnight, Fitz.”

“Goodnight, Jemma. I’ll text you, yeah?”

Jemma nodded and watched him go. That was when Daisy cleared her throat, breaking her from her reverie with the chucking of the black oven gloves and a loud cheer.

“Finally!”


End file.
